


Headache

by Cookies_And_Malec (orphan_account)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Sick Ahn Jaewon | Wyld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cookies_And_Malec
Summary: Jaewon has a bad headache that just keeps getting worse.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's good!
> 
> Please give criticism.

Jaewon woke slowly to someone shaking his shoulder.  
"Jaewon, get up," Minsoo said. "We have a fan meet in an hour, get ready and you can sleep in the car."  
Jaewon groaned, burying his face in his pillow.  
Minsoo sighed quietly before ripping the blankets off Jaewon, who immediately sat up. "Hey!"  
"Get up," Minsoo said, before leaving the room.  
Jaewon swung his feet out of bed, the cold of the floor shocking him out of his sleepy state. He winced when he realized his head was pounding and put his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but Minsoo burst through the door once more.  
"Jaewon, hurry u-" he cut off. "Are you okay?"  
Jaewon nodded. "Yeah, just tired," he mumbled.  
"Okay, well, hurry up please," Minsoo said before exiting the room.  
Jaewon nodded slowly before standing, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain that slammed through his skull. He grabbed the clothes he had been given - which were unsurprisingly uncomfortable - and began to change into them. He trudged out of his room and into the living room, flopping next to Daehyun on the couch.  
"Hi, hyung," Daehyun said with a grin.  
Jaewon made a noise that sounded vaguely like "Shhhhh."  
Daehyun rolled his eyes.  
"Time to go," Dongho announced, walking into the room. When Jaewon made no move to stand the older sighed and grabbed his hand, yanking the red-haired boy up. Jaewon stumbled, his world spinning on its axis, and Dongho caught him. "You okay there?"  
"Yeah, you just caught me off guard," Jaewon said with a weak smile.  
Dongho looked at him doubtfully before taking him out to the car, keeping an arm firmly around the smaller's waist. Jaewon made no move to protest, and once they were at the car he crawled inside, slumping against the window. Dongho got in the car after him and sat beside him, shooing Daehyun and Minsoo to the seats in front of them.  
Minsoo pouted. "Why can't I sit with you?"  
Dongho rolled his eyes. "Because you're annoying."  
Minsoo made an indignified squawking noise, reaching out to hit Dongho, but the older was focused on the way Jaewon's face was screwed up in pain.  
"Hey, Jaewon, you're staying in the car for the fan meet," Dongho said.  
Jaewon looked at him with some struggle. "Why?" he asked, his voice pained.  
"Because you obviously have a bad headache and I don't want you passing out," Dongho said.  
Jaewon normally would have protested, but his head was pounding too hard for him to do anything but nod.  
Daehyun frowned, reaching back and gently running a hand through Jaewon's hair. "Why didn't you say something sooner? You could have stayed home."  
Jaewon shrugged weakly and slumped against Dongho, his eyes slowly drifting shut. Dongho carded a hand through the younger's hair. He slid farther away from Jaewon on the seat and the boy whined quietly before Dongho lay him down so his head was in his lap. Jaewon's eyes finally closed and he fell into a light sleep. Dongho continued to run a hand through the boy's cherry-red hair. "Sleep well, Jaewon," he murmured softly.


End file.
